Hold Me
by InBetweenGirl
Summary: Super short one shot! Sick Regina, comforting Emma. Lots of fluff and comfort ahead.


**AN: This is a one shot where Regina is sick and Emma has to take care of her. It was requested by** **lmilk452,** **so I hope you like it!**

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was the chill that had settled in her body, causing her to shiver and scoot closer to the warm body next to her. The second thing she noticed was the ache in her body when she moved. It wasn't the usual ache that she woke with after a night with her lover, the kind that hurt in all the right places and reminded her of the things they had done the night before. No, this ache settled low in her bones and caused her to let out a groan. The groan only resulted in a cough, she was sick, she hadn't been sick in almost three decades.

"Regina?" The body beside her mumbled out sleepily. "You okay?"

"I'm fine dear, I think I'm coming down with something though." She husked out quietly into the still dark room.

Her answer caused her groggy companion to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes. "Are you okay? Like what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Emma, oh sweet Emma. She was always so worried about Regina's well being above her own and it warmed the former queens heart. "I'm okay, it's just I haven't been sick since before you were born and I can tell that this is going to be bad." She gave a small grin trying to reasurre Emma.

A warm hand was placed on Regina's forehead and she closed her eyes at the worried gesture. "You're burning up," Emma commented quietly.

"I'll be fine." Regina stated, but she could already tell by the tickle in her throat that she wouldn't be.

"I know because you have the best girlfriend ever and she is going to take care of you!" The blonde declared.

"Oh no, have you found out about my other woman?" Regina teased.

"Yeah. Good thing too, there's no way I'm gonna be the one to take care of your sick ass." Emma joked back before placing a soft kiss to her lovers temple. The sick woman gave a chuckle and burrowed further into the warmth of the body beside her. "Now you stay right here and I will go get you some medicine and a glass of water." An order came from Emma as she made her way to the door.

Regina sighed and wiggled around in the bed, trying to find the warmth that her girlfriend had left in the sheets. A cough worked its way out of her chest and she could have cried when it tore through her throat like a knife. She felt like she was dying, but she couldn't let Emma know that. They had barely been together a few months, she couldn't let her see how whiny she got when she was sick. It was an embarrassing flaw that she had never been able to shake. Even when she was the Evil Queen she would whimper and pout as her maid tried to sooth her fever. She also knew that Emma would take care of her better than anyone, and she was not about to put her through the torture of being subject to her childish ways.

"Oookay, so I was going to just grab you some Tylenol to help with your fever, but then I heard that nasty coughing fit you just had and decided the cold medicine would be best." The savior informed as she made her way to the bed and sat down.

The brunette gave her a weak smile before another cough ripped through her. She reach for the glass of water that was being held out to her and took a small sip. The medicine was pushed forward next and she swallowed it down too without a complaint. "Thank you Emma." She said hoarsley.

"Of course love, now let's lay down and get a little more rest. It's still early and Henry won't be up for another few hours." Emma suggested, as she opened her arms for Regina to lean into her. "Hopefully this fever will go down too, you are really burning up." She commented before pulling the mayor closer and allowing them both to drift back to sleep.

When Emma woke up again it was too the insitent pounding on the bedroom door.

"Moms!" Their son yelled out. "It's after noon are you guys okay?" He asked.

She groaned and worked her way out from under a still sleeping Regina. "Hey kid." She said as she opened the door.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked again, worry etched on his face.

"Yeah we're good, your mom just isn't feeling very well and after she took her medicine we kind of both crashed." Emma explained pulling the door shut in hopes of not waking the sick woman.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Henry asked, not remembering a time when his mom was sick.

"Just a cold I think, but she's feeling pretty bad." Emma assurred him. He seemed to accept the answer and smiled up at Emma.

"We should make her breakfast in bed," He suggested enthusiastically.

"Okay," Emma agreed easily. She knew that Regina would appriciate the fact that her son cared so much about her.

She worked with her son to make a breakfast that would be both comforting and nutritious enough to satisfy her girlfriend. They ended up with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and a side of fruit.

"Okay kid, I think this is as good as it's gonna get." She said when the food is plated with a glass of orange juice on a tray.

"What about flowers? They always have flowers in books and movies." Henry informed with a sly grin.

"One rose coming right up." The blonde gave a wave of her hand, ready to magic a rose for her love.

"No!" Henry exclaimed before she could conjure one. She jumped in surprise and gave him a questioning look. "Mom likes daisies." He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," She replied and quickly conjured a bouque of daisies.

"Now it's perfect." Henry smiled.

Emma thought it was perfect too. Everything was perfect; she had the perfect family, the perfect job, the perfect son, and fucking perfect girlfriend that needed taking care of. She was going to do her best to take care of her too, she would have Regina feeling better in no time.

"Baby," She cooed as she walked into the bedroom, followed closley by her son who was carrying the tray. Regina stirred in bed and Emma sighed when she saw her reach expect to find her in the bed beside her. It was the lack of her body that woke the brunette and she called out for her before she even opened her eyes. "I'm right here, so is Henry," Regina opened her eyes and groaned as the light hit her face.

"God I feel awful," She moaned out and Emma gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know baby, but we have a surprise for you." She explained softly, moving to the side to let Henry through the door with the tray of food.

"How sweet!" Regina smiled brightly and tried to sit up.

"We made it just how you like it!" Henry informed her sweetly.

"Thank you My Prince." She replied softly, a slight scratch in her voice.

"Hey I used my magic to makethe flowers!" Emma bragged pretending to be jealous.

"Yeah, but Mom she wanted to make you Roses!" The boy informed his older mother as if it was the most disasterous thing ever.

"Oh no, thank you for stopping her!" Regina shot a teasing look at Emma.

Henry beamed, placing the tray of food on the bed beside his mom. "I hope it makes you feel better." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss to the forehead.

"I'm sure it will." She promised before taking a sip of her juice.

"Um since you have Mom to take care of you," he began and Regina reaised an eyebrow knowing that he was about to ask for something. "Nick is having a sleepover tonight and was wondering if I could come." He gave a cheesy smile.

"I suppose, be back by noon tomorrow though." Regina ordred before letting out another vicious series of coughs.

"Oookay kid, you ned to go before you catch whatever it is that she has." Emma says ushering Henry out the door.

"I feel awful," The brunette groaned again as she burried her face in the pillow beside her.

Emma gave a chuckle, "So you've said. What can I do?" She questioned.

"Hold me," Regina mumbled into the overstuffed feather pillow and Emma's heart swooned. It had only been a few years before that the mayor had tried to poison her, yet there they were, in love and happier than ever.

"Of course." The blonde sighed as she slid in behind her lover.

"I love you." Regina turned her head and sighed against her lips.

God the brunette was adorable, and Emma couldn't believe she was lucky enough to get to spend the rest of her life with her. "I love you too. Now rest because you will have to take some more medicine in a bit." The savior said with a grin.

"Nevermind I hate you." Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from her girlfriend.

"That's okay," Emma laughed and placed a kiss to a fevered shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me my love," Regina whispered then.

"Anytime baby," Emma promised and she meant it.

 **AN: I don't know how I feel about this honestly, writers block is killing me. I have a few thoughts for a new story so review and let me no which one you want me to start on first.**

 **Option one: A swanqueen story of what should happen in the underworld.**

 **Option Two: AU about teacher Regina and student Emma, just because I love love love student teacher fics.**

 **Option Three: AU about Regina being new to town and Emma being the sheriff that looks out for her.**


End file.
